


It's All in the Eyes

by DollieSpock92



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: Aziraphale admits to himself that he has fallen for Crowley. Unfortunately, during a board meeting, the angel has learned that demons have been trying to seduce angels for a title change and bragging points. Can Aziraphale determine Crowley's end game?Or how Crowley and Aziraphale end up kissing under the table of the Ritz





	1. Even Heaven has Meetings

Aziraphale sat upright in his white chair with the other angels at the board meeting. About once every few years, the higher ups like to call a meeting to discuss the “war” against evil and the use of miracles. In reality, it was just a chance for Gabriel to listen to his own voice with an audience too afraid to boo. As the archangel droned on about the use of “frivolous miracles” (a pointed look at Aziraphale who immediately looked to the ceiling), Aziraphale couldn’t help but wonder if Crowley was sharing in his misery with a meeting of his own. Surely, hell had meetings, they were torture in heaven so hell must have them monthly. He had been thinking about the demon an awful lot. Actually, anytime Crowley wasn’t around, Aziraphale was thinking about him. He noticed himself becoming sad whenever Crowley took his leave and he found himself trying little tricks to keep the demon with him a bit longer. Sometimes it was adding fluffy pillows to now Crowley’s napping couch or him picking up Crowley’s favorite whiskey. On a particular night, he mircaled up a storm hoping Crowley didn't feel like dealing with the rain and would elect to stay in the shop. No matter the enticement, Crowley always did leave, but it seemed to be harder for him each time.  
They had been at the pond feeding ducks when Aziraphale watched a couple stroll by. They shared a kiss as they laughed hand in hand stirring something deep in the angel. He wanted to hold Crowley’s hand too and he had to admit, he wanted nothing more than a kiss from the demon. His daydreams were disturbed when Uriel slammed his fist down on the table.  
“Seducing an angel is the ultimate prize of any demon” He said angrily to the table of angels.  
“We have word that there is a contest in hell” Gabriel chimed in looking around the room. “The winner is awarded a throne in hell and the highest title, besides Satan himself. Not to mention bragging points for centuries to come.”  
“Angels do not mingle with demons, but demons they can be tricky. Keep an eye out for people trying to become too close to you. We have learned that they have developed techniques to hide their presence from us. They could come to you looking like humans.” Uriel continued.  
“Which still an angel should not fall for” Gabriel said curtly. “We are soldiers of our Lord. I don’t imagine having much issue with my brigade” Gabriel stated. “Only soft useless angels would fall for such a ploy.” He stopped pacing and looked at Aziraphale for a brief moment before continuing on.  
Aziraphale raised his hand briefly before speaking.  
“Ahem well yes, I don’t see any of us having issues with this, but how would one tell if the demon was trying to trick them. What if they were actually in love?” his voice came out as a squeak towards the end. The room was quiet before Uriel began to laugh wildly.  
“How do you train this brigade Gabriel? Demons cannot love, they are masters of desire and lust but nothing more. Look them in the eyes and any decent angel can tell that it isn’t love but trickery.” The other angels sniggered a bit and Gabriel glared at Aziraphale for such a question before moving onto the next topic, miracling away parking tickets. Aziraphale couldn’t help but sit back in his chair woefully. He was sure Crowley felt something for him, 6000 years was a hell of an end game, but he had noticed that Crowley never took off his glasses anymore. Not even when it was just them two. It was like the demon was trying to hide something with how guarded he had been with him lately. He had even taken to sleeping with them on and Aziraphale had noticed that if they had fallen off (or more often Aziraphale took them off and placed them on the coffee table next to the couch) Crowley wouldn’t even open his eyes till he had them back on. Was it possible that this was all just a ploy for Crowley to gain ranks in Hell? If so he had done a swell job Aziraphale thought bitterly as he tried to focus back on the meeting.  
When Aziraphale returned to the bookshop having walked from the bus station, he saw the familiar car parked in its illegal spot. The meeting had left him decently upset and he was hoping for a glass of wine to settle his nerves. As Aziraphale crossed the street to the shop, Crowley stepped out of the car, a bottle of wine in hand. Somehow the demon knew he needed a drink which warmed his heart. Or perhaps Crowley had insider information and knew Aziraphale would be vulnerable after a board meeting. It was no secret that Gabriel didn’t like having Aziraphale in his platoon and gave him as much grief as he could. They walked into the bookshop together without a word, Crowley settling on his couch while Aziraphale fetched wine glasses. Even if he didn’t know Crowley’s intentions, it would be rude to not partake.  
“Where have you been all day angel, stopped by earlier but you were gone.” Crowley said between gulps of wine while Aziraphale took tentative sips of his own glass.  
“Oh just another heavenly meeting.” He said trying to sound nonchalant.  
“You guys still do those?” Crowley asked surprised.  
“Why don’t you?” Aziraphale questioned.  
“I don’t know, I generally don’t go to them. I send them a memo about trying to achieve something big and I’m off the hook.” He said proudly.  
“Achieving something big are you now?” Aziraphale asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Well you know, anything to get out of meetings.” Crowley finished his glass and poured some more. He held the bottle out to Aziraphale but he waved it off. He had something to talk about.  
“Crowley, you know you don’t have to wear those glasses when it's just me.” He said pleasantly. Crowley straightened up and pushed the glasses firmly against his face.  
“I rather like them angel.” He said trying to sound casual. Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel some fear at the way Crowley moved. Clearly the demon seemed wary now.  
“But we are inside, it's only me.” Aziraphale tried again.  
“I wear them inside all the time, I’d just lose them if I took them off angel.” Crowley replied waving his hand dismissively.  
“You used to take them off.” Aziraphale countered.  
“And I used to lose them angel.” Crowley snapped.  
“You could just miracle another pair?” Aziraphale said helpfully.  
“Why is it now a big deal? You’ve seen my eyes plenty of times.” Crowley stood up defensively.  
“And I would like to see them again.” Aziraphale replied standing up as well. Crowley looked positively uncomfortable and began circling the angel.  
“Relax angel, they are still the same demon snake eyes you remember.” He tried to sound smirky.  
“What reason could there be that I can’t see your eyes Crowley?” Aziraphale demanded. This was certainly not going the way that he hoped it would.  
“Cause I said so angel”. Crowley said turning to face him again. "You wouldn't like what you see anyways." he added rather sadly. And just for a moment Aziraphale was staring at surprised yellow eyes before Crowley turned away angrily  
“Damnit angel!” Crowley roared and stormed out of the bookshop to his beloved Bentley cursing all the way. Aziraphale watched him go pulling out the glasses from the breast pocket of his jacket. He hadn’t meant to do that at all. He was becoming desperate to see Crowley’s eyes and suddenly the glasses were gone. Aziraphale had to admit, something was going on with the demon and his heart felt crushed. Maybe he just wanted bragging rights after all. He sat on his sofa and put his head in his hands.


	2. A Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale go out to dinner, but Aziraphale is desperate to see those yellow eyes

It was a week before Crowley showed up to the bookshop. Aziraphale had debating on calling him, had picked up the phone numerous times but never finished dialing the number. He was hoping he was overreacting. Crowley wouldn’t play him for 6000 years. Yet Gabriel’s words echoed in his ears. As he debated on trying to call again, Crowley sauntered in and stood a respectful distance from Aziraphale as if afraid to get too close.   
“Good morning angel, was hoping to tempt you to a spot of lunch.” He said a bit nervously. The usual cool demeanor lost. Aziraphale wondered if he could put this out of his mind. Even if Crowley didn’t love him the way the angel wanted him to, he still couldn’t imagine Crowley not in his life.  
“That sounds lovely dear.” Aziraphale replied with a tight smile. Crowley relaxed a bit when he accepted. Aziraphale put away his tea glass and headed to the door with Crowley. They got into the Bentley in a tense silence. He didn’t know what to say or what could he say. How do you tell someone that you love them when they could be playing you for a fool? Crowley pulled up to the Ritz jogging the angel from his thoughts.   
“I thought we could eat here.” Crowley said, knuckles white gripping the steering wheel.   
“It sounds good to me,'' Aziraphale replied. If Crowley was just trying to seduce him, he was doing it well  
Sitting down at the Ritz, Aziraphale felt his heart flutter. He had dreamed of going here with Crowley one day, but he had hoped it would under different circumstances. He wanted an actual date. Aziraphale ordered excitedly while Crowley asked for coffee, black. Aziraphale clearly saw that Crowley was on guard again, no drinking, glasses firmly placed on his face, and he sat slightly farther away from the angel than usual. They rarely touched, but even these few additional inches felt like miles. Crowley knew that he must be onto his game, Aziraphale thought. Crowley would give him some distance and then press again once Aziraphale felt comfortable. It was a dance they had done for centuries. The food was brought and Aziraphale tucked in trying to act normal.  
“How’s your plants?” He asked trying to break the silence.   
“As green as ever. You should come visit.” Crowley replied  
“You want me over?” Aziraphale asked curiously.   
“Why wouldn’t I want you over angel?” He asked surprised  
“It just seems like we are a bit distant now.” Aziraphale said quietly  
“Distant? I usually stop by multiple times a week angel. Anymore and I’d live with you.” Crowley’s voice cracked a bit. Aziraphale wondered if that would have been too much for the plan. Sure Crowley could pretend to love him to seduce him, but living with him would force him to do it 24-7. Might not be worth all the bragging rights in hell. He blushed at thinking about how Crowley would have been able to tell all his demon friends how he seduced an angel and how awfully inexperienced Aziraphale was in that department.   
“I mean we are a bit distant than we used to be” Aziraphale said pointedly looking at the glasses.   
“For Satan’s sake angel, we are in a restaurant.”  
“Well I wasn’t I meaning now obviously.” Aziraphale replied.  
“Obviously.” Crowley snickered back.  
“They have never bothered you before, why the sudden interest.” Crowley hissed  
“Well I don’t know, the eyes are the window to the soul.” Aziraphale finished with a flourish. Crowley scoffed, “Demon, remember angel?” It was silent for a bit till the waiter returned with a dessert menu. Aziraphale ordered a sundae for two hoping to entice the demon. Maybe he wouldn’t be upset. He waited till Crowley was looking at him before he began again.  
“Crowley” he straightened himself, “It just feels like you are hiding something from me.”  
The demon stared at him.   
“What could I possibly be hiding from you angel?” he asked his hand cracking the mug handle. And like that his glasses found their way into Aziraphale pocket again. Crowley closed his eyes and swore.   
"Trying to expose me to everyone here angel?" he said angrily turning away to prevent Aziraphale looking at him.  
"Are you going to give them back or do I have to miracle them myself" he said frustrated.  
"Crowley, could you please look at me" Aziraphale pleaded. He needed to know if Crowley loved him. He was desperate to know if all this was the world’s cruelest joke or not. The demon grunted in response pulling glasses from his own jacket.   
"I think it's time I take my leave" Crowley hissed getting up.   
"But dessert dear" Aziraphale replied as the waiter came out with their sundae for two.   
"You can eat it by yourself and stare into someone else's eyes," he replied.  
Crowley stormed off grumbling all the way about privacy. Aziraphale ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. He shouldn’t have brought it up and it was certainly an accident with the glasses again. Whenever Crowley got seriously mad at him it tore at his heart. He waved his hand for the bill, the other hand pinching the bridge of his nose to hold back his emotions. He paid the bill mircaling some cash as Crowley usually paid and prepared for his walk home. He doubted he could catch the bus in time and he supposed could use the alone time anyways. He walked out into the cool air to discover the Bentley parked in front idling. His traitorous heart warmed at learning Crowley hadn’t abandoned him at the restaurant. He balked at the car wondering if it was worth even getting in, but he couldn’t just leave Crowley much like Crowley couldn’t leave him. He slipped in quietly and Crowley headed for the bookshop, his knuckles white against the steering wheel once again. Their silence made his stomach feel in knots. Crowley pulled up to the bookshop and hit the brakes sharply. Aziraphale let out a deep breath.   
“Good night Crowley.” He said sadly.  
“Good night angel.” was his reply. Aziraphale opened the door and paused. He grabbed the glasses from his pocket whispering a sorry as he placed them on his dashboard gingerly and headed for the bookshop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds Aziraphale at the pond. I have no idea how to summarize this honestly. Some angst that will get better.

The next time Aziraphale saw Crowley was at the park. He hadn’t seen the demon in about a week again which he was grateful for and completely understood. Every time he thought about the demon, glasses appeared in his pocket. He was sure that the demon was highly annoyed and he hoped it hadn't been at too inconvenient times. That being said, he himself was growing quite a collection of glasses. Enough to fill a shelf of one of his precious bookcases. He fully intended on returning them so he kept them neat and safe. He had been practice mediating to try to control his miracles. Granted, it was only involving Crowley that he seemed to have the issue, he still didn’t like it. How long would the demon put up with the angel miracling his glasses? Aziraphale didn’t even think about it at dinner, he just thought of the yellow eyes and they were there staring at him. It was for only a second and definitely not enough time for Aziraphale to see any love in the demon’s eyes. If there was in fact, any love there at all.  
He was standing at the fence with grapes in a small bag, tossing them to the nearby ducks when the demon joined his side. Crowley reached into the bag capturing some grapes in his nimble fingers. They stood in silence as they took turns tossing the grapes. Aziraphale couldn’t deny the unwanted butterflies in his stomach and didn’t turn to see Crowley. He softly chanted his favorite book titles in order to try to remain in control of himself in hopes of not using a miracle.  
“We usually feed the ducks together angel.” Crowley said breaking the silence. His voice seemed hurt, but Aziraphale couldn’t quite tell if he was imagining that or not.  
“Just thought it would be nice.” Aziraphale replied trying to keep his voice even. He could do this; he didn’t need to see those yellow eyes. He could just be friends with Crowley and never miracle his glasses away again. Crowley’s plan of seduction would fail and Aziraphale would never get his kiss, but it was better than losing the demon completely. Crowley grunted as a reply, mircaling the bag full again.  
“Could I tempt you into lunch again?” Crowley asked quietly. The way they had left off made them both nervous it seemed. Whether for the same reasons, Aziraphale doubted. Aziraphale was afraid of losing the love of his life before he ever truly had him and Crowley was most likely afraid to lose his investment of 6000 years. The demon was nothing but if not patient/persistent it seems. But he knew if he sat across the demon trying to make small talk he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Gabriel’s words rang in his ears.  
“I’m not hungry.” He answered trying to sound normal.  
“You are always hungry.” Crowley answered cocking an eyebrow above his glasses. Aziraphale turned from his gaze.   
“That’s not true.” Aziraphale replied simply. He didn’t want Crowley to leave but he knew he couldn’t have dinner.   
“How about a drive then?” Crowley tried again waving his arm invitingly to the way of his Bentley. Aziraphale let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Why?” He questioned deadpanned. He needed Crowley to tell him. Maybe he couldn’t go on as just friends after all.  
“What-we-I Crowley sputtered. “Cause angel, we always drive around.”  
“But why Crowley, why do you want to drive around with me, an angel?”  
“Oh of course back to the holier than thou are you? Fraternizing with a demon again?” Crowley was truly getting angry.  
“I don’t know Crowley, is that all it is to you?”  
“Oh yes angel, 6000 years, it's just fraternizing. The demon in me can’t help but trying to ruin angels and do demonic things.” He snapped his voice clearly hurt. He crossed his arms mocking the angel sarcastically.  
“Ruin angels? Like seducing me?” Aziraphale questioned quietly. So it was true, this was a game.  
“Yes sure angel, 6000 years I’ve just been trying to get in your pants, big points for the people downstairs.” Crowley replied circling the angel, waving his hands in the air. Aziraphale was quiet as he felt his heart being crushed. Crowley stood in front of him.  
“Angel, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. I’m just angry.” He said softly when he noticed Aziraphale’s eyes welling up. Aziraphale took a step back.   
“You aren’t sorry about it. And I’m sorry that I was foolish enough to believe any of this.” He replied choking up towards the end.  
“Angel what do you mean?” Crowley replied trying to clutch at one of his wrists. Aziraphale looked up and the demon’s glasses were gone. He saw surprised eyes that quickly shut. Crowley let go of his wrist as he dug in one of his pockets.  
“Dammit angel.” He sputtered out. Aziraphale took a breath and held back the tears. He wondered if any of their friendship was true or had Crowley truly played the long game. And honestly Crowley would have won it. All the bragging points in hell. Aziraphale had wondered if it had been worth it. To have at least one kiss from the person he so desperately loved even if it wasn’t returned. Aziraphale turned and walked the opposite way pulling out the black glasses from inside his pocket and chucking them into the pond.


	4. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to hide from Crowley, Aziraphale decides to duck under the table of the Ritz

Aziraphale sat at a table in the Ritz towards the back. It had been three days and he hadn’t heard from Crowley. He wasn’t surprised and to be honest, it didn’t really expect to see the demon again anytime soon. He wasn’t sure if he could continue their friendship anyways, but the thought of Crowley actually uttering those words that it was over was a memory he never wanted. He let out a sad sigh as he dipped his spoon into the ice cream. He really wasn’t in the mood for eating it turns out, but he thought the treat would help. That's when Aziraphale saw Crowley coming towards him in a determined pace. The demon then stopped and went for his spare glasses in his pocket, the ones that he was wearing miracled away. Aziraphale panicked not knowing what to do, dived under the table quite embarrassed hoping Crowley would assume he made a run for it. He couldn’t deal with Crowley yelling at him and if Crowley couldn’t find him perhaps, he couldn’t say those dreadful words. Aziraphale knew this was silly of course, Crowley could just leave, never to be seen by the angel again. But the option of Crowley actually telling him that their friendship was over was one Aziraphale wasn’t sure he could bare. A chair pulled out and then he saw Crowley’s legs press against the tablecloth as the demon took a seat. Crowley crossed his legs and Aziraphale scooted to the side to avoid one of the long legs brushing against him.   
“Well I guess I’ll wait here till he comes back.” The demon said loudly to the room. “Perhaps I’ll eat this chocolate sundae that he ordered.” Aziraphale scrunched his face at the loss of his dessert but, started scooting farther away from the legs. The problem was there wasn’t a whole lot of room to go. He was just about to miracle himself out of the most embarrassing situation that he had ever found himself in when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder.   
“You aren’t disappearing out of this angel.” Crowley hissed the grip causing a bruise on the angel’s shoulder. “You have been avoiding me and have miracled every single pair of glasses I own.” Aziraphale let out a small whimper and Crowley loosened his hold, but still didn’t let go. Aziraphale pulled a pair out of his pocket and pushed it against the hand holding him. Crowley reached down with his other hand and took the glasses.   
“Are you going to come up here or am I going to eat your dessert for you.” He asked.  
Aziraphale remained quiet. He could feel his face turning a deep shade of red. This is what it had come to. Hiding under a table from Crowley, mortified all because he couldn’t keep his emotions to himself. He didn’t need Crowley to love him back, he should have been happy for what he had.  
“For satan’s sake angel” he heard from above. “Make room.” Crowley hissed as he pulled up the tablecloth. He slipped under holding the dessert and crouching low to fit his long limbs in and sat facing the angel.  
“I will share with you my magnificent dessert.” He said waving his hand dramatically in front of it, “If you just tell me what’s wrong.” He blinked and his glasses were gone. Aziraphale sighed and reached into his jacket and pulled out the pair of glasses and offered them to the demon not saying anything.  
“Angel, I will seriously eat all this dessert and will savor none of it if you don’t talk to me.” Crowley said plucking the glasses from his fingers and putting them on again. Aziraphale looked away ashamed. Crowley let out an exasperated sigh and they sat in silence for a moment. He scooted till he was shoulder to shoulder with Aziraphale as the angel looked at the ground slightly trembling. Aziraphale braced himself for Crowley leaving. With his seduction game ruined, Crowley had no reason to stay.   
“Angel.” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale turned and saw Crowley holding a spoon of the ice cream to him. Crowley pushed it closer to him till Aziraphale opened his mouth and took the offered treat.   
It was scrumptious but the angel still couldn’t help his embarrassment.   
“You really should try it, it's quite good.” Aziraphale said matter of factly trying to change the subject. Crowley offered him another bit and Aziraphale obliged.   
“Is there a reason I can’t have a single pair of glasses?” Crowley asked while feeding Aziraphale. One thing Aziraphale couldn’t resist was dessert.  
“It's not on purpose!” Aziraphale said frustrated. Crowley held out another bite for him which he took.  
“I just, I think about your eyes and the moment I think about them, the glasses appear in my pocket.” He said  
“All those times you are thinking about my eyes? Its rather constant angel.” Crowley replied.   
“Well ahem, yes I suppose.” Aziraphale said quietly turning away.   
"Is there a reason you are always thinking about my eyes?" Crowley questioned.  
"I need to see what's in them." he said quietly  
"Angel, there is nothing in them.” Crowley answered.  
"Nothing?" He replied sadly  
"Angel help me out here, what is going on?" Crowley pleaded offering another bite.  
"Gabriel said demons were trying to seduce angels for bragging rights" Aziraphale said quietly.  
"Angel why would I spend 6000 years trying to seduce you for just bragging rights?" Crowley asked incredulously.  
"Well I was actually hoping it was for love like how I-nevermind, but Gabriel said you could see it in their eyes that it was trickery. And you won't even look me in the eyes so I must conclude it will ruin your end game" Aziraphale said bitterly.   
“Angel, how you what?” Crowley asked grabbing his shoulder. Aziraphale put his head against his knees. He didn’t want to admit this, it hurt too much.  
“How I love you.” Aziraphale said quietly. His body shook, but he felt something being pushed into his hand. Aziraphale looked up to see the dark glasses in his hand. Aziraphale turned to see wide hopeful yellow yes staring into him.   
“You can keep the glasses Angel.” Crowley said eyes shining. He leaned in close where their faces were only inches apart.  
“Aziraphale,” he continued, “I wouldn’t let you look into my eyes because I thought if you saw all that I feel for you, it would be too fast again. I couldn’t risk losing you.” The demon sounded frantic like Aziraphale would change his mind and flee at any second. Aziraphale searched the beautiful eyes and found only a deep love, his love returned. He felt overwhelmed and was almost in tears by how much Crowley cared for him. Aziraphale reached for him to ground him and Crowley obliged pulling the angel in close and nuzzling his neck. When Aziraphale’s breathing evened out Crowley pulled back to look at his angel.   
“How could you believe anything Gabriel says, angel?” Crowley questioned.  
“You don’t want to seduce me?” Aziraphale asked coyly. “I was rather hoping for a kiss.”   
“I-uh-ngk” Crowley sputtered his eyes wide. Aziraphale could see the longing yet fear in them. Aziraphale had pumped the brakes a few times in their relationship and understood that Crowley would wait for him to set the pace. Crowley would always wait for him, but Aziraphale was done waiting. Aziraphale leaned in closer where their lips were almost touching, inviting the demon to a kiss. He saw Crowley shiver and then leaned in pressing his lips gently against his. The contact was dizzying again and as Crowley applied a bit more pressure, Aziraphale felt himself melting into the kiss. The kiss was only for a minute and Aziraphale heard the demon hold back a slight whimper when he pulled back. It was sound that Aziraphale knew he wanted to hear again and soon.   
“Maybe we should get out from under here.” Aziraphale said a little bashful.  
“I don’t know I rather like it.” Crowley replied grabbing their forgotten sundae. He held out the spoon to Aziraphale as they finished the almost melted treat. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how they were going to get out from under the table discreetly when Crowley merely lifted up the cloth and stepped out first holding it up for the angel. Aziraphale’s face redden again as he climbed back up while Crowley put more than enough money on the table to cover the bill. He offered his arm and Aziraphale’s heart fluttered as he took it. He offered Crowley’s glasses back with a shy smile. Crowley looked at them a bit worried.  
“It’s okay dear, I know your eyes match mine.” He said quietly. Crowley smiled putting the glasses back on. They walked arm and arm into the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> For my guardian watching over me.


End file.
